


瀚海登梦录

by LLnizhou



Series: 伪科学修仙笔记 [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 伪科学, 奇幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLnizhou/pseuds/LLnizhou
Series: 伪科学修仙笔记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645786
Kudos: 1





	1. 一

下个月开春，京都纳贡盛典，各地都赶在年节之前筹备贺礼，本府都城汇洋城——亦不例外。

街市繁华盛景，百姓安乐，而街心汇洋府衙的地牢，此时却是一室的剑跋扈张、鲜血淋漓。

这里在审人，可又不像要审出个结果来的样子，一眼望去，反倒更像是刑讯逼供。

地牢高窗透下清凉的月色，带着些不远处的灯火，和方桌上的烛火、泥墙上篝火，一同照映出室内诸人。

在场唯一坐着的，是桌旁的本地府尹，汇洋城人张氏。张府尹眉头紧皱，手中握拳，已经闭目沉思了许久。此刻，他忽然睁眼，直直盯向摊在脚前不远处，那个正流血不止的道士。

倾身横眉，张府尹喉头发紧，再度开口逼问：“南海珠......当真毁了藏宝图？”

地上的道士手脚皆俱被捆，那身蓝灰道袍早已千疮百孔，破口之处糊着将干未干的凝血，早些时候坚硬如铁、针锋相对的意识早已不剩多少。是以张府尹话落，室内许久，也仅有那人轻微而艰难的呼吸作应。

旁边守着的一个师爷，看地上人的情况不好，小心看了眼张府尹的面色，心下暗急。

“大人，时间不多了。”顶着座上人压在眼底的怒意，师爷终归开了口，劝道：“趁着人还有口气，得赶紧把他送回医馆。他要是死在咱这牢里......南道长道术奇异，若探得此事，后事难料。”

“哼，他这满身的伤还不知瞒不瞒得住。”

师爷又瞧了眼那人只出气不进气，出了满头的汗，弯身拱手急道：“大人，药童本就是从山崖之下发现的人，咱们上的也都是木头刑具， 何况那医师咱们瞒得紧，此刻这道士'还在回城的路上'不是吗？伤势如何，那医师根本不知，人死在他手上，总比人死在府衙，要给那南道长好交代得多。”

张府尹深重吸气，靠回椅背，胸中长舒。

“盯紧点儿，看着人咽气再回来。”

“是！”

师爷挥手，赶忙招呼周围守卫帮忙抬人。

一行人临走躬身作别，张府尹又叫住师爷，稳声吩咐：“那带路的药童，想办法支去城南，那边药亭多治伤寒，给他冻一冻假作害病，事后再好好治。南海珠不喜小儿，也不擅治病，就不会盘问他了。”

“是。”

官道下了雪，道路有些泥泞。往年这处都是暖冬，顶多飘几粒雪花，天就又灰成了连绵乌云，翻滚入海洋。冬季河不封冻，汇洋人便多行水路。而今次这场雪，却把半岛上细密遍布的河流溪水皆尽冰封，将行人全都赶上了岸。这条往年寂寥的马车道，现下反倒热闹得有些拥挤。

“哎前面的！还走吗！”

“都堵着呢，你谁家的呀？大呼小叫的，有什么用。”

“两位，放松心态，稍安勿躁......”

回城的马车太多，无论简架板车还是锦帘金顶，一个个前堵后后挤前得趴着动弹不得。两旁或撑伞或赤脚的行人，倒比他们更快进入不远处的城门。两辆琉璃车顶的夹住一辆红木架构的，后方的车倒不难为那“略显逊色”的红木小车，只隔着它冲前方规格相当的喊叫撒气。

红木车主从车厢里出来，瞧瞧前后两辆豪车，都不好惹，只好不住陪笑：“两位消消气，消消七——咦？”

这处正吵闹着，缓行近乎停的车队后面，忽然有些骚动，不一会儿竟拐出一辆小车来！

这车的小有点不同寻常。

它倒不是因小到极致惹人惊异，是车轴的宽窄——不符合规制。车制大小匹配主人尊卑，但礼法也对各种规格都做了相应的尺寸要求，一匹的车宽几寸，五匹的车长几尺，皆从规制。这车，虽是两匹壮马，车厢却像贴着并排马身的宽来量的，够窄，刚好能挤在树丛与长长的车队之间行进，而它的长却近三匹，奇高，深蓝绒布包框，白银耸顶。

众人随他一声惊讶往那车看去，争执暂停。

“佑频海邦。”

红木车前莫名被骚扰的车主出来查看，越过一片静默，认出了车的来历。

“佑频海邦？”是先前憋不住找人撒气的后车车主，他转回头盯着人家，带着点疑惑地重复到。

前车车主瞥了他一眼，不明显地翻给他一个白眼。他本不想理会，但站在车上，两旁刚刚停住吃瓜的行人和前后几辆被动看热闹的车主佣人，此时都望向他，想得个解答。皎月流光，这车主的神情倒像是对照亮自己面孔的清晖感到一阵恼怒，脸颊有些发热。

“公子，”方才替自家车主反击后面人找茬的侍女，此时轻唤了主人一声，接着道：“正好下来透透气吧。”

说完，她坐着转向车边，掌心撑缘向下一蹦，跳下马车，再利落转身取出上下车凳，摆好起身伸手扶人，不慌不忙。

车主人握拳抬手挡唇轻咳，应了声“好”。他边下车，边又探向一路警示行人渐渐接近的窄车，稍稍抬声解释道：

“佑频海邦是远海大陆邦国。十年前，本府汇洋东岸渔民遭遇海难，被一艘木制巨轮救起，随后指引大船归航汇洋东港。那艘船，就来自佑频海邦。”

“你这么一说，哎我有印象了！”后车车主靠坐车门，听到这里，忽然插道：“那船上的人一下来，据说当时去的几个士兵都吓了一跳，赶紧慌里慌张地跑去把咱们刚上任的张府尹喊去了！”

“怎么......怎么吓了一跳啊？”行人中有个小孩子，怯怯地问。小孩问完话，忽然回头一望，又很快缩回母亲怀里，只露出睁大的双眼，忍不住好奇地朝后方望——窄车的马蹄声已经十分逼近了，车上银顶有些磕碰，甚至能看到突出的一些地方变黑的痕迹。

“呃......”后车车主嘴里支吾，一时像是答不上来。他扒着车门往后面望了一眼渐行渐近的窄车，求助似的看向前车车主。

前车车主原本立在车旁，此时伸出手臂，护着侍女一起旁跨一步，贴着自己的车，行人也纷纷向树丛方向挪了挪，为即将经过他们的窄车让路。

他背贴车厢，手扶车轮，看向斜对面问话小孩的眼睛，温声解释：“船上那群人，棕发绿眼，与我们语言不通。他们是异族人。”

小孩睁大眼睛，对“异族”隐约有些概念，便更加好奇地望向近在眼前、缓缓行过的窄车，想要透过那宽大而紧闭的窗子看看世界的另一个样子——车越过孩子，竟停了。

汇洋坐落于一片半岛之上，距中原京都千里之遥。此处渔业发达，港口众多，但当地人也多是沿海岸线南下北上通商运货，皆因远海无岛，远洋补给难以为继。

当地人对外地面孔并不陌生，熟人之外的日常交流多用官话，官府制定的待客礼典也都摆在各大宗家祠堂。 

十年前，佑频海船恰巧停入汇洋，京都了解汇洋民风之后，便直接发文，在东半岛府的都城汇洋建立一处登岸堂，派了一位皇子督察，由他和他管辖的登岸堂，负责南方陪都以北海岸线上，与首次结交的海外部族建立邦交的事务。

汇洋人不惧外，可到汇洋来的外地人却多少有些戒备。这条路是连接东港和汇洋主城的陆上主干道，许多留在此地过年的富商，都赶在年前停船进城，一是囤积准备年前、年中庙会上售卖的年货，二是和居住在城中主宅的家眷团圆。行商人有大富者，亦有小富者，各行各业更有买卖冲突者，何况还有牵扯的高官小吏、事农人、行船人、造船人、秀才歌女等等，行人鱼龙混杂。

听闻“异族”二字，路中诸人，除去自小长在本地的汇洋土著，其余大多都有些紧张。

现下这车一停，四周气氛更加微妙。

赶车的人高鼻浅瞳，须发灰卷，看不出年龄。贴上自家车的公子一眼分辨出，他应当是个北域寒冻族人。

寒冻族人怎么驾着佑频改制的马车？

难道他们已经……建交通商了？什么时候的事？

他这边怀疑不止，窄车里面却也响起几声低语，隔着车窗倒隐隐约约能听出一些发音，只是含义不明。

“喂！你们这车怎么回事儿啊？什么事儿这么急跟行人抢道儿啊？”

忽然平地一声吼，后面冒出一人大步流星走来，停在窄车车尾，狠狠拍了两下车厢侧尾，边拍边质问，语气冲的很。

原来还是那一开始闲得找人吵架的后车车主。

呦吼——贴车公子两眼微瞪，冲一步之外的愤怒青年一挑眉头，心中念道——年轻人心挺大啊。

那人这么一吵，驾车人探身查看车尾，却没说什么，只是扭回头，意味深长地盯了贴车公子许久。可最后他只退回去坐着，不甚在意地抬手，拿指节敲了敲门。

几声低语再落，车门终于打开。

推门出身，扶顶长立，树影之下竟是一位眉目清朗的中原女子。这人身着靛蓝长衫竹绿内襟白中衣，外罩浅灰丝绵宽袖道袍，金丝太极小冠高锁发髻，鼻上架一副银框眼镜，目露风华，气度凌云。所以更准确的说，这是一位年轻道长。

看清道长面容的刹那，车尾质问的青年忽然之间哑了火。他整个人肉眼可见地紧绷起来，神色不像害怕，更像是说谎被人识破后的窘迫。

“吴我关？你怎么......你在这里干什么？”道长隔着高高的银顶，远远瞅着那青年，双目微眯，口中半是讶异半是疑惑问到。

围观人士一时都有些措手不及。

这是出什么戏？异族、道士和粗神经青年......相互勾结？那还吵架吗？

没等旁人反应过来，车尾青年忽然单膝跪地，抱拳埋首，语气里满是后悔，大声歉道：“弟子知错！请南道长归堂责罚！”

贴车公子似乎想起了什么人。他皱起眉，狐疑地来回扫视这师徒二人，无意中又和驾车人对上了视线。

那驾车人没再移开目光，直直看着他，头朝车内稍偏，开口和车内人低声交谈。

是佑频语。贴车公子这次倒是分辨出了一些字眼，只是那人说话又低又快，具体说了什么，他仍然没能弄懂。

“他不是。”

道长显然听懂了驾车人的话。她从自己那不知从哪冒出来惹事的徒弟那里收回神，突然插进两人的交谈之中，断然否定到。

驾车人抬眼，也用那种老鹰盯长虫的眼神盯向她。

道长摇摇头，又在驾车人的“逼视”里，将贴车的那位公子从上到下仔仔细细地审视了许久，终又望回驾车人。她再次摇头，郑重其事地用北域寒冻族官话，做了完全的否定。

“公子，前面车动了。我们走吧。”

贴车侍女从窄车停下开始，因那北域驾车人的眼神，后背一直出冷汗。此时察觉前方车队松动马车前行，她心中大喜，只在面上冷静，轻声唤公子，望他回到车上，他们赶紧走人远离是非。

贴车公子刚要点头，那窄车的窗帘忽然一动，伸出一只手，咔哒一声解了窗扣，将宽大的车窗缓缓推开。车内灯火之中，隐约显出一张属于真正的佑频族人的面孔。


	2. 二

城东登岸堂内院，灯火通明。

“岳父，请您先用。”

圆桌位首，坐着一个身着黄褐绸底黄铜丝刻云纹圆领袍的年轻人，他伸掌一让，请座旁的年长者先行动筷。

“不敢不敢！殿下，您先请。”年长者抱拳推让，略略躬身，一定要请年轻人先用。

年轻人无奈笑笑，摇摇头，只好拿起筷子，夹了一块酱拌年糕回来，随即举杯，请桌上诸位正式开席。

此人便是坐镇汇洋的二皇子，弛王赫合弋。

明日即是除夕，皇家按例要设宴与民同乐，那时弛王需要远坐高台，没有与亲近的家人同桌谈笑的可能。于是，赫合弋便在除夕年宴的前一晚，自己摆了个小家宴，将几个心腹官贾、官贾家眷，与王妃的父母叔嫂等人，一同请了来。

而他新娶的、被皇太奶奶召去京都“陪护孝敬”的驰王妃，便是东半岛府府尹的长女——与他敬让的常服儒袍年长者，正是汇洋本地出身的张府尹，张参白。

宴至中，王妃亲眷家的几个后生开了投壶玩，小孩子之间还没有那么拘谨，热闹就从那一大群人中间荡出去，直蔓到旁院广湖。

“殿下，明日年宴，南道长是不是也该回来了？”陪着赫合弋观完一盘棋，两人离了湖亭往岸边走，桥道蜿蜒，张参白心下斟酌，出声相问。

赫合弋停步，目光越过张参白，回望亭中新局。他像是一时没有听见，就立在那自顾自看着，心里却犯了嘀咕：张参白和南海珠这两人表面不熟偶尔客气，私下里向来是不对盘的，难不成又在什么地方争了起来......不省心呐。

“殿下？”

张参白又在眼前晃了晃，赫合弋这倒有些意外：什么事这么急？

“嗯？哦，南道长吗，她今日凌晨便回来了。”

“已经归堂了？”

“怎么？”

看张参白皱起眉，面色忧虑，赫合弋着实有些好奇。他也不催，背了手，等人组织好语言来解释。

“唉......”张参白原本很是顾虑的样子，最后叹气摇头，像是颇为自责，他再抬头，拱手慢言，言语中倒有些请罪的意思：“前几日，大医馆外出采药的药童忽然到首府衙门报官，说在城外山崖之下，发现了一名意外跌落的道士——”

“道士？”赫合弋敏感到。

“是。李首府赶紧派了府兵去救，可今年道中拥堵，昨天半夜才把人送进医馆，太阳还没起来，医馆便没再治了。说是......没救回来。”

赫合弋隐约有些不好的预感，背后手指轻拈，沉默片刻，复又问道：“南道长的人？”

张参白没立刻答，眉眼间露着些悔意和慌乱，却又直言：“很可能是。”

那就肯定是了。赫合弋藏着探寻和怀疑把目光收回来，心中明了。

“怎么确定的？”

“医馆的大医师与南海珠相识，似乎在她身边见过那个道士，有八分确定。”

“致命伤是什么？”

张参白思索片刻，毫无畏缩地看向驰王的眼睛，顺当回道：“医师判断，是扎进左边后背的残断木枝，大概是坠落时刮到了树。”

“既是意外，让汇洋首府衙门照常发告，叫南海珠去领就是。”赫合弋放开了手，继续往岸边去，又说道：“南道长虽是我登岸堂的客卿，但也只是个拿钱做事的，没什么特殊之处。岳父，你身为堂堂东半岛府一府之长，大可不必如此。”

张参白口称“惭愧”，躬身作了一揖，又赶忙跟了上去。

与此同时，距离登岸堂不远的大医馆内，几个身影投在纱窗上，从房内传出激烈的争执之声。

“我早就说过了我和他只有一面之缘！再说吵了一架那能算是一面之缘吗？啊！”

“当然算！可话又说回来，既然你们只是一面之缘，你何苦拦他？”

“苍了个天呐！师父啊，你是叫人坐船跟外族人走啊！背井离乡啊那是！”

“什么背井离乡！那是王子归位！”

“两位都闭嘴可以吗！”这身处话题中心，终于忍不住出声喝止的人，竟是昨夜城外的那位“贴车公子”。

另两个吵得满面通红的，自然便是堂卿道长南海珠，和他的“惹事”徒弟吴我关。

“道长，请你一定记住，无论我最终愿不愿意帮你骗人，我都不是什么流落异乡的海外王子，”贴车公子又上前一步，冷脸强调：“我是符沃山港满氏子弟满潮生，这一点，永远不可改变。”

南海珠被他噎在原地，有求于人，无话可说。她心里有些急，可又不好对满潮生发作什么，只转过头去，冲吴我关重重一哼。

“等等等等——你什么意思？”吴我关先前顶着“大逆不道”的沉重心理，鼓了十八辈子的勇气和南道长对峙，此时一听倒先急了，冲满潮生瞪大了眼睛，语气里满是惊疑：“什么叫‘无论最终愿不愿意’？你......你难道真的愿意跟那个什么——什么佑频公爵离开故乡？”

南海珠也是一愣，心中忽然欣喜，却扶了扶眼镜，面上却仍是一副苦恼到不行的样子。

“我不会跟人走，”满潮生淡淡看了他一眼，冷静道：“但装扮成一个自小长在汇洋、只会说官话的当地青年，却是不难。”

“这有什么区——”

“你不会说汇洋方言？”南海珠突然插到。

“不会。我说过了，我是符沃山港人。”

南海珠望着他，表情继续苦恼。

吴我关倒是好奇：“你家符沃山港到底在哪儿呀？”

“符沃位于东半岛府的东北方，比不得汇洋东港，是个丘陵众多的小港。”

“哦......这样。那里的话，就离北域寒冻族领地更近了，怪不得你鼻子这么高，倒是有些异族的长相，和那混血的王子对上了......你干嘛这么看着我？”

“你对寒冻族有研究？”

“没......没啊。哎我知道的我知道的！你们那附近呀，有几个世家是和北域有些仇恨摩擦的。我刚才没有别的意思，只是正因如此，我才担心你被逼去佑频会不好受，毕竟他们两族人长得有点像。”

见面这么久以来，满潮生第二次对吴我关的看法有了些改观。当然那第一次，便是自己莫名其妙穿着睡衣从大医馆醒来、被登岸堂首席客卿道长拜托，要他代替某个意外死去的青年到佑频去当失落王子之时，吴我关挺身而出维护于他。

“满公子，你刚刚的意思是，你愿意装作佑频来寻的人，但到时见了面并不答应跟他们走，对吗？”南海珠像是没听到吴我关刚才的话，又或是她本就知道，可别无他法，只又将满潮生的注意力重新扯了回来。

“不，”满潮生看向她，摇摇头，眼神坚定，而语气轻缓道：“我会再死一次。”

满潮生正气凛然，南海珠却一下脸色有些尴尬，她仗着眼睛藏在镜片后面，忍不住往旁边瞟了一眼。

果然，吴我关紧锁眉头，带着极大的怀疑扫向自己的道长师父，质问道：“师父，你是不是跟他说了什么？”

再死一次？这手法该死的耳熟。

南海珠表面看着二十出头，实际已经活了一百多年，而吴我关开始跟着她，恰好是因为十年前那一次假死换皮、重新做人的修仙职业刚需变动。


	3. 三

黄昏方至，橙云粉霞，汇洋城门上的旌旗迎风轻舞，守城的军士们立得笔挺，喜悦却从肃穆里遮不住得洋溢出来。

眺望城中，白桦木和红褐石建成的登岸堂主殿周围，早已锣鼓喧天。人群避开了礼宾专用的主干道，在四通八达的小道上摆起生意和宴席，行人从小道两旁一侧来一侧去，川流不息，却也都在通往大道的路口止步——那主要的大道两旁，列着八风不动的皇家禁军，他们由大殿直排城门，沉静着成就了汇洋城内最高的威严。

“咚——咚——”

“呜——”

暮鼓号角。

落日时分，夕阳如火，城内门下已然列好了一队仪仗，拥簇着中心一辆蓝绒银轮的敞篷马车。礼仪官听到号角，整冠立定，往远处正前方主殿行毕大礼，转过身，向马车上的佑频使者伸掌问询。车上是使者和使者夫人，身着笔挺高领礼服的使者，见状起身，以单手握拳贴上心脏，弯腰回敬首肯——使者正是当日入城官道上的窄车主人，佑频公爵李奥。

大殿前围出的广场之上，钟鼎礼乐忽鸣渐响，仪仗始动，沿道开行，道外百姓，摩肩接踵。

自五年前始，汇洋除夕年宴便加了一项新活动——用以正式迎接外族使团的主道游行。佑频海邦虽是第一个与东陆建交的海外部族，此次却是第一次受邀并且选择接受，这之间诸多交涉，少不了登岸堂的尽心竭力。于是，在仪仗使团的行进队伍之中，南海珠作为登岸堂的代表，高骑白马，赫然在列。

南海珠换了身红褐色的衣袍，外面终于裹了件厚厚实实的白毛茸领黑身斗篷，帽子一戴，半张脸遮在帽沿的大毛后面，只露了一副银眼镜。吴我关在她斜后方不远处，也找了件近似红褐的道袍，外面同样罩着白领黑斗篷，是真嫌冷挡风戴了帽子躲在毛里，但身下骑的马不同，是陆中的棕鬃军马。

主道很长，队伍缓行，吴我关稍稍催了几步，棕马头跟上白马身，他距南海珠缩至一人之远。

“师父？”吴我关放低声音，轻声唤道。

南海珠没有回头，仍然直着身板端正严肃，只在手上不动声色地勒紧马绳，白马马蹄微滞，与后方棕马近乎并行。

“说。”白毛挡着，南海珠目视前方低声闷闷地回。

“旁院湖亭栏杆。”

“好。”

“师父，”吴我关顿了顿，犹豫着问：“为什么一定要在有水的地方？你当年也是......”

南海珠听了半句，立即警觉地扫视周围，甚至动静大起来扭头把身后也给察了。幸好这次登岸堂只他们两个人，其余代表的马匹距离他们都有些距离，前方左右都端着各自的尊严，各自紧张激动，无暇顾及旁人，只有后边远远的、东半岛府府衙和汇洋首府衙门的两个副掌事，关注到了她这颇为不小的动静。南海珠只好向他们点了点头便匆匆扭了回去，那两人互相对视一眼，颇为不解。

“我闭嘴。”

“呵，你也知道。”南海珠白了他一眼，忍不住轻蔑一声。

“可......我还是不太明白。师父，你打算让他淹死吗？”

“假的。”

“如何作假？”吴我关话一出口，又赶忙解释：“啊我没有、师父我没有怀疑你的意思，只是......”

“你到底有没有好好做功课。”

“啊？”

南海珠颦眉瞪他，刚想开口教训，忽然想起什么，之后便松了怒气，倒有些不确定地问：“我没有跟你讲过脑死亡的事吗？”

这回轮到吴我关颦起了眉，努力搜索知识储备，却没有结果。

看吴我关轻轻摇头，南海珠心中明了，“唔”了一声，复又目视前方，只是周身略微放松了一些，脑袋被白马的步伐带着轻晃。

吴我关看她这样，便知道这是要听讲了，于是静下来，冲道外好奇看他的一个清秀少女笑了笑，等道长理清思路。

“还记得生物电是什么吗？”

“当然记得，道长你修的不就是这个。”南道长一问话，吴我关便将眼神收了回来，集中精神。

“电解水？”

“记得。”

“神经系统？”

“......有印象，大致能理解是个什么东西。”

“嗯。”

前方大殿礼乐渐至高潮，编钟声声彻空，埙笛悠扬遂远，琵琶筝琴连拨抖擞，人群谈笑或走或停，临街酒楼高阁华贵，坐满了达官显贵，间或朝向队伍举杯相敬，而前方的佑频公爵，终于在此等佳意之中，放松了紧绷已久的神经，甚至偶尔举手，与人群挥应。

南海珠停了话头，望向前方马车。李奥刚刚起身站在了车上，他握拳贴心，向一侧阁楼高窗里的人，微微倾身行礼。她跟着看去，竟是前日为他们赶车的灰发北域人。

那北域人按寒冻族礼仪回敬，之后就将目光投向队伍，果然和南海珠的视线对上了。

依旧冷峻，充满质疑。

南海珠心头一跳，忍不住怀疑：这老头难不成看穿了假王子？但转念一想，王子虽是混血私生，但这次找回是要分继承权的，北域和佑频在极海固有争端，这人即使目前愿意帮自己做些小事、为登岸堂提供些许便利，他也该是巴不得她成就此番偷天换日，犯不着提醒李奥。

定了定神，南海珠便作眼露惊喜，放开缰绳，在马背上抬掌相覆，向北域人推送一敬。

北域人回敬，兀自坐回饮酒。

“道长？”

“嘶！”南海珠悚然一惊，她方才把吴我关给忘了，主要又想起来，前夜路上，正是这位祖宗狂拍车厢把自己给拍了出去，那车可是北域人好不容易才找着的佑频改制快车，人当时可是真生了气的。

南海珠慌忙又看高阁，只见北域人正和满桌同胞举杯对饮，没再关注下边，这才把心落了回去。

“吴我关。”

“怎么了？”

“把帽子再戴深点儿。”

“......哦。”吴我关有些不解，他因为高窗挡了视角，并没看清北域人，不明白南海珠语气里隐的嫌弃，但还是乖乖照做。

“脑死亡，你可以理解为大脑停止一切活动，最主要的标志就是脑部生物电的消亡。”

“啊、嗯。”

“一旦脑死亡，人体就会失去自主呼吸的能力，即使血肉仍然留存，已然不再对外界产生任何反应。”

“和死了一样？”

“就是死。”

“那他、他......”

“若要维持血肉，便要向体内输送氧气。”

“可......”吴我关灵光一闪，忽又接道：“电解水？”

“对。”

“不不不不不不对，道长，光维持身子脑死亡了也不成啊——”

“你还记得我修得是什么吗你。”

“电......生物电啊......”

“电、和磁、和波，都还记得吗？”

“大致记得。”

“我会控制我的生物电，形成波，在他的脑部造一个磁场，干扰他身体其余部分的神经系统，让他的身体以为，身体主人的脑子已经停止工作。”

“......我捋捋。”

高乐依旧，马蹄嗒嗒。

半晌，吴我关重又出声：“道长，我回去再好好看书，现在感觉模模糊糊。”

“本就不是时候。再说，这是本教修道秘法，你非我内门，本不可教的。”南海珠面无表情道：“事发突然，你大概有个了解就算了。”

“是......啊那，‘让他的身体以为主人脑死亡’的意思是，脑子其实还没死，只是营造了脑死亡的假象？”

“嗯。”

“那氧气是......生物电解水反应后得到的氧？”

“对。用呛进身体的水。我会将氧气输进脑部，再将其余气体缓慢送出鼻腔，不让人发现气流就好。”

“这样对身体有损伤吗？”

南海珠转过头，看他一脸担忧，只道：“时间不长就无妨，你看我不还活蹦乱跳一百年。”

“师父，”吴我关抬了眼，看向南道长，忽然有些难过：“你这神棍道士当得也不容易，以后少死一些吧，注意身体。”

南海珠无言以对。

实在是，略想打人。

“师父，你以后有要帮忙的跟我说，我一定尽心。”

“这次就需要你。”

“需要我做什么？”吴我关的情绪立即恢复，期待问到。

“护法。”

“啊？”

“我做上述之事，必定要集中精力，若是我自己便还好，只是对旁人施法，过程之中最好不被打扰。”南海珠真心实意地解释，半是嘱咐半是托付道：“满潮生的安危，可是系在你的身上。”

吴我关微微愣神，随即目光一亮，认真应道：“我关领命，定不负道长重托。”


	4. 插录一

雷佩观，当地渔船出海会请观中道士随同，求护风调雨顺，只是偶尔灵验，时常翻船。此观位于雷女关，符沃山港北去几百里即是。

雷女关原名并非雷女。数百年前，当地崔家出一女，名为步摇，传说身携怪异，任崔家几番开脱，终究闹至官府。官府与崔氏宗族密谈三日，决定将崔步摇关入将军府，待其成年再做定夺。将军为外地派驻，而军府用度由本地供给，得官府、宗族和百姓三方信任。

步摇成年，崔氏举家迁入汇洋，宗族便向官府递书，请求将其嫁予将军同龄幺子，以卸看管之责。将军府应允。

成婚当日，海上敌袭城破。将军满门忠烈战死关外近海，小将军守城，兵临城下。异女步摇，身引万铁作兵，开血路，送平民离城撤退，又返城门，寻小将军。城门之上，小将军力竭，濒死。

步摇抱着怀中伤痕累累的小将军，落泪不止。

“你问我......为何娶你......并非......并非仅是......”

流血的肩膀忽然被人握紧，她定睛一看，竟是小将军染血的手。小将军用上全力动作，已无法开口——他的手蹭向暗红色的嫁衣袍领，抓起领口向肋下拽去。因手中无力，他眼中忽然划下一道泪来。

步摇幡然领悟——他是要为她止血。

那手终究泄了力气，却仍抓着衣领，只是臂肘颓唐地垂下。

“替我......保护好......我......我们的家乡......”

步摇想点头，却止不住地把头摇了摇，血水甩散开，坠在小将军的手上碎掉。

小将军又动了手臂，将步摇上身拉下来，伸长脖颈，下巴轻轻抵上去，在她耳边，用力告白：“我本也想......保护、你的......”

小将军的手落了下去。

步摇浑身颤抖起来，在一片尸身血海里，在破风残旗的城头上，在翻涌不息黑浪兵潮前，悲泣嘶鸣。

崔氏女步摇，婚服未去，血海别君，悲鸣爆发，引雷灭敌。敌灭潮退，步摇顷刻身化碳粉，随风飘散。战止，原地仅留一枚定亲玉佩。

幸存者将玉佩与小将军合葬，坟冢山前建雷佩观，陈情上报，只道是神女救世，此地更名为雷女关。

后雷女关女子出生，名中多取雷字借吉，寓意雷定百邪，健康如意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 道术何为？道心为何？


End file.
